The present invention generally relates to an energy supply and more particularly to a power system using energy in chemical form. The supply can be held in readiness for extended periods of time without energy loss.
This is a distinct advantage over thermal energy storage systems that rely on insulation to retain stored energy. An advantage of the present system over an electric storage battery is that only heat is required to recharge the system rather than less readily available electric power.